Teaching The Queen How To Shoot
by CCangel
Summary: Outlaw Queen. One shot.


Regina was getting more frustrated by the second. She didn't understand why she had to learn how to shoot an arrow. That is what her guards were for. She had magic. Now, she was standing in the middle of the forest pointing her arrow at a target.

"You're Queen, Regina. You can shoot a stupid arrow," she told herself. She released the arrow and it hit the ground. She let out a growl and threw the bow down hard.

"You are quite entertaining," she heard. Her eyes narrowed at the sound of his voice. She turned her head in his direction. He was leaning against the tree looking quite smug.

"Go away," she said.

Robin chuckled. "You could ask for my help. I am the expert after all," he said grinning.

She huffed annoyed at his gloating. She knew he was the best. His skills definitely outweighed Snow's. If she wasn't so prideful, she might ask for help.

"I don't need help," she shot back. "I am more than capable of shooting an arrow. This is nothing." She picked up the bow and arrow.

Robin moved a few inches away from the tree. "Then you don't mind if I watch you conquer this. I'm sure you will hit the target."

She glared at him. Was he purposely trying to mess with her head? Was he being sincere? She figured it was the former so she would cave in and ask for help. She was going to prove him wrong.

He said nothing as he watched her take her stance. She pulled back and released the arrow. It grazed the side of the tree. He smiled in amusement. "_At least she didn't hit the ground this time,"_ he thought.

He heard Regina let out another growl. "You're doing fine Regina. Just relax."

"Shut up thief," she snapped. "I didn't ask for advice."

Robin just shook his head to keep from laughing. She only used that moniker when she was frustrated or angry. He found it rather cute sometimes.

He watched Regina try three more times before putting her out of her misery. He approached her and took the bow out of her hand. "Watch me," he commanded.

She rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hips signaling her displeasure of him taking over. She kept her eyes focused on him nonetheless.

"The key is letting go at the right time. If you hold on too long, you will start to shake and hitting the target becomes more daunting." He pulled back and released it. He smirked when it hit the target perfectly.

She stood there in awe but quickly recovered as he turned to face her. "Show off," she muttered.

Robin handed her the bow and gave her another arrow. "Try again."

She stood in position but could barely concentrate because he was right behind her steadying her arm.

"Remember what I said," he whispered causing her to involuntarily shiver. She simply nodded.

This time she hit the target. "I did it," she said amazed. "I really did it," she continued laughing quietly to herself.

"Yes you did your majesty. I always knew you could," he said.

She smirked playfully. "So earlier...I was just pretending not to know so you could have the opportunity to show your skills. I was just testing you because clearly you are no match for me."

He arched an eyebrow. "Is that so? Would you like the bet on that?"

So he wanted to bet against her. Intriguing and incredibly foolish on his part but she would play along. "What's the wager?"

"You go on a date with me," he said.

"Seriously? A date with the evil queen...

"The Evil Queen," he said sarcastically. "I mean I want to go on a date with a lovely woman named Regina."

"Smooth," she said keeping her voice even. "Alright but I wager you will lose."

"I'll take my chances," he said. He went first and hit the bull's eye. "You have to hit above the bull's eye in order to win. If your arrow hits below mine, I win."

"If I win, what do I get out if it?" she questioned.

"I won't ever ask you out again," he said. She nodded.

Her arrow hit the ground and she pretended to be annoyed and frustrated. Robin laughed. "Regina, looks like you have a date with a thief."

"Seems I do," she sneered.

"We should bet against each other more often. It's quite fun," Robin said.

"Only for you," she shot back. She watched him take the arrows and grab the bow.

"Don't be mad Regina. I promise to be the perfect gentleman," he teased. His gaze grew intense and she involuntarily shivered again. She invaded his space to keep herself grounded and in control.

"Don't waste my time Robin," she threatened. He only smiled. He used his free hand to grab hers.

"I can assure you your time won't be wasted," he replied. He lightly brushed his lips against her fingers before dropping her hand. "See you back at the camp."

Once she was sure he was gone, she started laughing. There was no use in telling him she missed on purpose.

Robin walked to the camp laughing as well. He needed some creative way to ask her out. Just simply asking her was going to lead to rejection. He should have taught the queen how to shoot a long time ago.


End file.
